Foyle's War: Invasion
by KatieRose30
Summary: This is an A/U of the wonderful show "Foyle's War". The saga begins with "The Invasion" and may finish with "The Hide". The pairing is Sam/Milner.
1. Chapter 1

Foyle's War: The Invasion

This is the start of a series of A/U to the series "Foyle's War" from the Invasion to the Hide. There is no Edith Ashford or Anthrax (I'm skipping the episode "Bad Blood"). The premise is when Sam told Joe Farnetti that she has a boyfriend; she wasn't talking about Andrew Foyle.

I do not own any of the characters.

Chapter One—May, 1942

Samantha Stewart couldn't decide which donut to eat, and the young American private wasn't helping matters any.

"So I thought we go out to a movie sometimes," Private Joe Farnetti rambled on following Sam's every move.

Sam had never seen such a display of food since the beginning of the war that she was too overwhelm to pick any of the delicious pastries. Besides she wanted to get rid of Farnetti. She had some determined suitors before, but he was persistent.

"I have a boyfriend." Sam answered with firmness.

Before Joe could answer, Detective Chief Superintendent Christopher Foyle came to collect his driver. Sam was disappointed that she couldn't eat anything, but in a way she was glad to get away from that forward Yank.

There was silence between Sam and her boss as she drove him back to Hastings. She had just told him that she ended things with Andrew. She didn't tell him the real reason, and Sam knew that Mr. Foyle will definitely not approve of her new romance. Foyle seemed satisfied with her answer that being apart from Andrew made her question the viability of her love for him.

She dropped Foyle off at his home. Sam returned the car to the station where Detective Sergeant Paul Milner waited for her.

"How was Mr. Foyle's lecture on British culture?" Milner grinned as he hooked his arm on Sam.

"Well I have to say that those Americans have only one thing in mind," Sam complained.

"Oh so I do have something in common with them after all." Milner joked.

"I think you are able to control yourself more than they can." Sam replied.

"Are you sure, Miss Stewart?"

They were now facing each other. Even in the dark, Sam could see the desire in her new boyfriend's eyes as he leaned to kiss her deeply on the lips. Her arms were around his neck, and she could feel his hands massaging her lower back.

"We can't do this Paul." She said breaking this kiss. "You are not yet divorce from Jane, and even when you are free from her, my father will never approve of you."

"I don't bloody care," Milner angrily said. "You are the first human being other than Mr. Foyle who didn't take pity on me when I lost my leg or treat me as if I'm no longer a full man. So we can't marry in a church. They do have registrar offices."

"What's wrong, Paul?" Sam knew it was more than Milner living in enforced chastity

"It looks like Will's death may have been murder." He admitted.

Sam remembered that Milner was investigating his friend Will Grayson's death. It sounded like Will just did not wake up in time to get away from the fire. Milner had a different scenario.

"I found a liquor bottle by his bed. You know that strong spirits are hard to get these days."

Sam nodded thinking of the time last August when Mr. Foyle treated both her and Milner to a drink at the hotel. It was before she realized that she loved Milner as more than a friend and colleague.

"I think the pub where we had our drinks have an illegal still in it."

"So he was poisoned."

"These stills don't produce the most quality moonshine, as our American friends call it."

"I'm sorry Paul."

"Of course I don't have proof. The pub owner isn't saying anything, and I am having a terrible time contacting the bar maid who works there."

"I bet the bar maid has something to do with it if it's true."

They walked to Sam's lodgings in silence. The tone became lighter hearted as they walked. It seemed Sam hit the jackpot of the case making Milner more determined to find Susan Davies. They stopped at her door with Milner leaning over to her.

"Are you sure I can't come in?"

"I have a dragon of a landlady." Sam answered with every determination to resist his seduction.

"You manage to keep Andrew Foyle for a whole weekend."

"She was visiting her daughter in Brighton, and Andrew was gentleman enough to sleep on the living room floor."

"Lucky Andrew," Milner said under his breath.

"I will see you tomorrow." Sam said giving him a quick kiss on the lips before going in.

She sighed as she closed the door. She looked over to the window by the door to see Milner leaving her house with a bit of a hang dog stance. Sam shook her head.

Why does she always enter in a romance where her boss would surely disapprove? She thought she loved Andrew because he was a Foyle and the fact she secretly found pilots fascinating even if she wanted to say they are the most arrogant of men.

Milner was different. She noticed the quiet sparks between them from the moment they met when he left the hospital with his crutches and his lower left leg missing, but he was married. As a vicar's daughter, she was well schooled in the sacredness of marriage.

Yet as time went on, Sam couldn't help noticed how unhappy he was. Meeting his wife a couple of times, Sam can understand why. Jane Milner had left her husband twice since he came home from Norway. First she stayed at her sister's for a couple of months. She came back, but a few months later she was back at her sister's this time permanently. Jane Milner has been away for over a year now.

Sam noticed her mail on the floor. She picked it up and saw that one of them was from Andrew. She sighed knowing Andrew probably read her break-up letter.

_Dear Sam,_

_I am doing well and this place isn't so bad. I received your letter, and I fully understand why you broke up with me. I was going to write to you about the girl I met here, but obviously you beat me to the punch. Probably is better this way since you would have cursed me if I were the one who ended our romance._

_I still do care about you Sam, and I hope you and this fellow would find happiness in each other. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Andrew_

It was short and sweet, Sam thought like most Andrew letters. She wondered if he wrote longer letters to his father, and that's why it takes Mr. Foyle months before receiving one. Maybe Andrew wrote to his father the anguish of having a "Dear John" letter, but Sam doesn't know how to tell her boss that the reason that she broke up with Andrew was that she fell in love with Sgt. Milner.

Speaking of Sgt. Milner, has he written to Jane yet? Milner was talking about filing for divorce despite the expense it might cause him. Sam didn't see why it should be so costly. There were no children, and basically Jane walked out of their house so Paul should get everything.

The only other way was to wait another year before the law automatically divorced the estranged couple. Sam knew about the Matrimonial Clauses Act of 1937 because her vicar father and uncles complain about giving "easy divorces", but Sam doesn't see why waiting three years constitute "easy divorce".

There was every possibility that Jane could come back and insert her rights as Paul's wife. Sam wanted to marry Paul as much as he wanted to marry her, but she knew that she had to leave him if that time comes. She might try to rebel against her vicarage upbringing, but she was a vicar's daughter through and through.


	2. Chapter 2

The Invasion

Here is the second chapter. As always, I do not own these wonderful characters.

Chapter Two

Detective Sergeant Paul Milner looked at the items on the table in the interrogation room and thought they were evidence of a black market scheme. It wasn't until he saw Joe Farnetti that the treats were another alluring factor the Americans use to capture the hearts of British women.

Milner went into his office and sighed. In the minor civil war that sprung up between the allies Britain and America, the Americans were winning. Milner had met a few Americans before the war. They were often visiting the large estates surrounding Brighton, and they were worst snobs than the British.

He knew these American GIs were far different than the rich Americans that came before them. For one thing, many of these men haven't been outside their home state much less their country. They only know of England from movies, and the fact King George VI visited the United States just a couple of months before the war began.

Even so, these poor farm boys had more goods than even the British aristocracy now, and the girls are lapping it up with their new nylon stockings and chocolate. Milner thought of his meeting with Will at the pub. Though both of them were only in their late twenties, they seemed to be middle aged men playing an endless game of chess. Milner didn't think any of his fellow soldiers in Norway acted as young and vibrant as these GIs.

Well, the only consolation Milner has that once Joe Farnetti sees combat, he'll feel old and grey before the age of twenty-five if, he survives.

Milner was about to get up to find Susan Davies again when he heard a knock on the door. Lo and behold, it was Joe Farnetti with the bundle of food.

"Mr. Milner isn't it?" the young man said as he entered the office.

"Yes," Milner replied wondering why the GI was gracing him with his appearance.

Farnetti put the food down on Milner's desk leaving the slightly older man staring at the treats that were there.

"Mr. Milner, how long have you known Miss Stewart?"

"Two years," Milner answered.

"Have you once seen her refuse food?"

"No, actually she loves to eat."

"Mr. Milner, I would talk to Mr. Foyle, but to be honest he is a bit stuffy."

"Oh and I'm not." Milner took it as a compliment. Too many times, Sam would tell him that he seemed more Foyle's son than Andrew.

"How old are you Mr. Milner, thirty, thirty-one?

"I'm twenty-eight," Milner glared at the young man.

"Wow you're only four years older than I am."

"Let me speak bluntly Mr. Farnetti. When you go into combat, believe me it ages you."

"You were a soldier? How come you are working for Mr. Foyle now?"

"I lost my lower left leg, and Mr. Foyle offered me this job."

Farnetti looked at him disbelief, but he quickly recovered to get to his point.

"Well, Mr. Milner, I really like Sam, but she has a boyfriend. Is he away?"

"No, I understand he's right here in Hastings."

"Great," Farnetti sulked. "I bet he's coming to the dance."

"Dance?" Milner was now intrigued.

"Yeah, My CO thought it would be a good away to produce a more congenial relationship with the locals."

Milner began to wonder if he should ask Sam to the dance. So far his dates with Sam revolved around the pub with an occasional Saturday trip to Brighton. Once Foyle allowed him to take Sam to London for a case, and they went to have afternoon tea at the Savoy. He wondered if he should make his relationship with Sam public, and what better way than in front of those entire oversexed American soldiers. He would love to show them that not all English girls are charmed by their presence.

Still there was the problem of Mr. Foyle.

Since there were no female constables or detectives, it is very hard to say what the DCS would say about a relationship between two co-workers outside of work. Milner worked with the man for two years, and while Mr. Foyle is a man of great integrity, he does have a more open mind than even Milner himself.

The problem is that Foyle considers Sam the daughter he never had, and Milner is afraid that Foyle would not like Sam with a man who couldn't even fight to save his marriage. If only they knew how hard he fought for that marriage.

Milner put on his hat and coat and went out to see if he can catch Susan Davies again. Since there were no other pressing cases, he decided to walk to the nearby village instead of taking a police car. It was the first nice day in a long time, and it was a chance for Milner to reflect the last two years.

Milner wondered what his life would be like if there was no war, and he was still married to Jane. He doubts he would have been happy. It may have taken the loss of his leg to show Jane's true personality, but Milner felt it would eventually show its ugly face. She was always the jealous sort who would have screaming fit if he talked to another girl, but in other ways she could be sweet.

Milner shook his head of the memory of Jane. He has no wish to see her again. When she came back, he soon found out she was pregnant. He was delighted hoping the baby would mend their marriage, but Jane miscarried. To make matters worse, she admitted that the baby wasn't his but a product of an affair she had in Wales. Within a week, she went back to Wales.

He was so upset and angry at this revelation. When she came back, Sam's house was bombed two nights previously. He offered the spare room to her until she got new lodgings. Sam brought sunshine into the home that was increasingly used as a sleeping place for Paul. She even cooked dinner for him.

It was the happiest two evenings he ever had, and Jane had to ruin it with her jealousy. He had to spend the rest of the night to explain what happened. Milner had to lie to Sam saying Jane understood why Sam was there. Jane never understood. She kept accusing him of keeping a woman while she was gone.

She then had to show herself a hypocrite a few months later. When she left, there was no "I miss you" from Milner. The marriage was over as far as they are concern. What surprised him was when he wrote to ask for a divorce, she didn't answer. He wondered if she was refusing a divorce because of both the cost and the social implication. Well, he has a year to go when he is truly free.

The trip to the village turned to another disappointment. This Susan Davies was like some phantom though her parents said she is out a lot, and that pub owner was close mouthed. Milner wondered if she should hold a stakeout in order to finally catch up with her. Maybe, he should have Sam come with him. She loves that sort of thing though she gets bored easily.

He shook his head. She might be very ignorant of the whole situation, and even if she is guilty of having an illegal still, she won't outright tell him. No, he would catch her eventually.

Sam looked at the treats Joe left at Milner's office. She knew Joe talked to Paul in hopes that he might get information about her. Paul would never tell Joe about their relationship. She saw that he was very annoyed with the American, and who can blame him. Joe can't seem to let go of the fact he is not irresistible.

There was going to be a dance at the American base tomorrow night. She wondered if Paul was going to ask her. Despite attempts to show him that he can still dance with an artificial leg, he was not a good dancer period. Well, he did warn her that he was never a good dancer.

Yet, Sam lived for dances. Sure, having a drink or an occasional dinner at the pub was nice, but dances were the social events. Joe asked her, but she refused. Well, she doesn't mind going alone.

"I see you have second thoughts."

Sam turned to see Paul Milner freshly returned from his trip. He was smirking at his girlfriend drooling over chocolates.

"Well, how long has it since we had chocolate?" Sam asked.

"Too long," Milner replied taking a bar and unwrap it. "It's delicious."

The temptation was too much for the hungry young woman. She took another bar, and finally bit into it. She sighed at the sweet taste. It was heavenly.

"I suppose Joe does have his good points."

"He's a very nice young man, but I would describe him as 'determined'".

"I think it's an embarrassment to be rejected by an English girl while his friends all have girlfriends."

"You are right you know," Milner smiled giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "How about go to the dance with me."

"Really Paul, you don't suppose Mr. Foyle will be upset if we go together."

"He probably suspects us already," Sam looked at him with shock, but Milner continued. "He's a smart man, but even he doesn't. We were friends far longer than lovers. Nobody would suspect friends going to a dance together."

"No you are right," Sam got up and was about to leave. "All right Mr. Milner, I would be honored to go with you."

"Pick you up at six tomorrow."

"See you then." Sam gave him one last grin and left his office.


	3. Chapter 3

The Invasion

Chapter Three

The night of the dance came, and it seemed that the entire town of Hastings and the surrounding villages were out to meet the Americans. Christopher Foyle decided to come by bus and arrived the same time as his sergeant and driver.

"Sir, you came," Sam said with amazement.

"I've come to support good relations between us and the Americans."

Foyle noticed Sam and Milner are coming in arm to arm. He had been wondering if they were now closer than friends for some time now. Sam only asked him about Andrew once when she drove him to the base, and it was the first time in months she mentioned Andrew. Meanwhile, he would catch Milner putting his hand on the small of her back for longer than necessary, and he did catch them in an embrace in the tea nook when they weren't watching.

He should disapprove of such things between the two co-workers, but to be honest, he doesn't know if that's against regulations. Foyle never worked with any women in all his years in the force. He heard they are thinking of allowing women to become constables, and he was not opposed to the idea. Still, it might cause some problems in the future.

Foyle momentarily forgot about Milner and Sam and got into a conversation with Captain Kieffer about fishing. All of a sudden he looked up to see Joe Farnetti scowling towards the direction where Milner and Sam were standing and drinking a lot of liquor that was available to them. He can see that Milner looked like the only British male in the room with a girl in his arm, and Milner gave the private a triumphant look that only served to anger Farnetti more.

As for Sam, except for a rather ugly red flower pin, she wore probably the prettiest dress in the room. Usually, Sam had rather questionable taste in her dresses, but the purple dress was well fitted and striking. She also looked positively radiant and didn't seem to mind that she wasn't dancing. That is until a slow dance came on.

Sam giggled pulling her man gently into the dance floor. Milner gave in, and he proved himself a quite capable dancer. In the corner of his eye, Foyle could see Farnetti coming towards the couple. Foyle excuse himself and went closer to the dancers.

Joe Farnetti was angry. He was already the laughing stock on the base for being the only one not getting laid by the local girls, and now the girl he wanted to get to know utterly rejects him for a one-legged police detective. To think just yesterday, Joe poured his heart to DS Milner, and the man lied to him. Well, he didn't lie to him, but he certainly kept back the truth of his relationship to Miss Stewart.

Joe pushed away the couple. Milner was almost knocked down by the aggressive pushing. He managed to keep his balance but was soon found himself up against a wall face to face with the red faced younger man.

"You lied to me." Joe seethed. "You deliberately kept back your relationship with Miss Stewart."

Milner looked around to see everybody gathered around the two men, and the band stopped playing.

"I frankly think it is none of your business about my love for Miss Stewart."

With that, Joe punched Milner in the face knocking him down. He was not finished as he kept kicking and punching the downed man.

"That's enough, Farnetti," Joe's sergeant yelled pulling the man away from Milner.

Foyle looked down at his beat up sergeant and sighed. Sam was now beside her lover pulling him up.

"Are you all right, Paul?" Foyle asked rarely using his sergeant's given name.

"A bit dizzy sir," Milner answered truthfully.

"I'll take him home." Sam said.

Foyle only nodded. The doctor came by quickly accessing Milner's injury and found no cause of for alarm. Sam got their coats, and their boss watches them as they left the base. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Foyle, I'm sorry about this." Captain Kieffer said. "Farnetti will be punished."

"I wouldn't be too harsh on the boy." Foyle shook his head. "He's a young man who probably is way too idle for his own good."

"I am afraid they may eventually see combat so I don't want to discourage romance, but beating up a war hero just because he has the girl Pvt. Farnetti wants."

"You know about Milner?" Foyle looked at his new friend quizzically.

"I make it my business that my friends are in a new country." Kieffer admitted. "I know that Mr. Milner lost a leg during the battle of Norway and then went on to be a top notch detective. That's a hero in my book."

"His wife left him." Foyle told him.

"She's a fool and that little driver of yours is the smart one."

Foyle had to agree with that statement. The more he thought of it, the more he kind of liked the relationship between his sergeant and his driver. He always thought Sam was a good influence on Andrew, but he thought Milner might be a better match for her. He was the person who could calm down some of her hyperactive traits, and she can make him more sociable. Trouble is was the fact he was still married, and if her father was super worried about her getting into a promiscuous lifestyle; he would be enraged with her involved with a soon to be divorced man. The church takes dim view in such matters, Foyle thought wryly thinking about the Abdication controversy six years before.

Well, he wasn't going to be the one to tell Reverend Stewart of his daughter's love affair with Sgt. Milner. He knew that this relationship will not affect their work, but he will talk to Sam about telling her father. Foyle did not want to be around when she does. He had an odd feeling that Milner might receive a verbal abuse that will make Farnetti's beating a light tumble.

It took nearly an hour for Sam and Milner to get back to Hastings. Milner's leg was always fatigued at night, but now it was out of joint. Sam helped him fitted better, but the stump was sore making it painful as it rubbed against the metal prosthetic. Milner couldn't feel happier when he saw his house.

Sam sat him on the sofa while she went into the kitchen to make some tea. She turned the wireless on, and the music of Glenn Miller filled the house. He can hear Sam humming and pretend to dance to "In the Mood". Somehow, the music reminded him too much of the Americans, and Joe Farnetti beating him up.

To be honest, Milner didn't know the young man had it in him to viciously go after him just for some girl. He had to admit he was a bit smug with Sam in his arm, but how can he not. He was pretty much the only British male in the room under the age of thirty without a uniform, and he had a girl in his arms. He felt proud of his manhood.

"I see you are a bit smug aren't you." Sam said as she came into the room with a first aid kit.

Milner tried to wipe off his smile, but Sam continued to look harshly at him.

"No wonder poor Joe clobbered you if you had that smile on your face." She continued.

Milner sighed, and his face changed to grimaced when Sam began to clean with alcohol.

"Well, I saw him drinking that awful liquor they were serving. I think it was mostly he was drunk."

"True," Sam said as she began to bandage his cut. "I saw one of his friends also drinking rather large quantities of it. He got sick, and that was the reason the doctor was way too quick check you over."

"I get beat up and some Yank get appendicitis. Life is just not fair."

"All right Mr. Milner lifts your shirt up." Sam announced.

"Are you sure you want to see my bare chest?" Milner flirted.

Sam looked at him with annoyance.

"I want to see how bad the bruising is."

Milner obediently took off his sweater vest and un-tucked his white dress shirt. Sam tried to ignore his toned stomach and strong back as she checked for bruises.

"You got some pretty nasty ones on your side." Sam commented and reached out to touch a particular nasty one.

"Yawl!" Milner cried too loudly.

"Sorry," Sam meekly said before motioning to put down his shirt. "No broken bones, I think you can go back to work in the morning."

Before Milner could reply, the phone rang. He picked it up and found it was Mr. Foyle.

"Milner here," he said. "Why hello, Sir, surprise you are still up."

Sam could hear Foyle from the other end.

"Still at the dance, Sir," Milner said in surprise. "What do you mean there has been a murder?"

Sam perked up with the word "murder". She leaned closer to Milner to see what Mr. Foyle was talking about, but much to her disappointment his voice was still muffled.

"Yes, she's still with me, and I will tell her that."

Milner put down the phone and put his face on his palm.

"Well, what happened?"

"Some local girl was found on the hallway in the base. Mr. Foyle thinks she's been strangled."

Sam leaped out of the sofa and was about to retrieve her purse when Milner gave her the bad news.

"A night shift constable is going to drive me to the base. Mr. Foyle wants you home to sleep tonight."

Sam pouted over that piece of the news. Milner could see she was disappointed. He gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Just think you will be well rested tomorrow when we really get into this case."

Sam nodded and kissed him back this time with more passion. He saw her to the door and watched her as she went into the dark of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The Invasion

As I said before, I do not own these wonderful characters.

Chapter Four

There was another constable who was able to drive Foyle and Milner while they investigate the murder of the girl so Sam went back to her lodgings to sleep. She tried to remember the events of the dance, and the girl who was murdered. She remember seeing her at the dance talking to that bad tempered sergeant, but the fight between Joe and Paul pretty much took center stage.

Sam closed her eyes to see if that helps her fall asleep. No such luck, she thought. She was always keyed up when she attended a dance, and then the exciting prospect of helping solve a murder. She got up and went down to the kitchen to fix some warm milk. Sam took the mug of milk to the table and sat down to read the latest film magazine, but even that did not prevent her thinking about the dance.

Who knew that Joe could be so violent as to beat up a man for a girl he only talked to once or twice? He seemed a bright and happy chap, but he did drink quite a bit that night. Paul wasn't exactly Mr. Innocent either with his triumphant grin he kept giving to Joe. Still, the fight should never have happened.

Sam drank the rather horrid hot milk and went back to bed. This time she was able to fall asleep, and miraculously got up on time.

Sam came to the station as Mr. Foyle was not yet home. She was greeted by Sergeant Brooks and went into Paul's office. She came over to his desk and smiled when she saw a picture of herself on a prime spot. She remembered when she came to help him set up his office when he first came to work. He put a picture of Jane on the desk. There was a look of sadness in his face that she caught knowing not all was well in his marriage.

Of course, in the next few days after she helped Paul set up his office, it was discovered he may have fascist sympathies. She felt he was a traitor and that Mr. Foyle should dismissed him. She discussed it with Mr. Foyle before the older man told her it wasn't her place, and that he needed Mr. Milner because there was a shortage of manpower in the police force.

It took Sam awhile to realize that Paul was more angry and confused over losing his leg more so than her and Foyle realized. Sam could only get a few words from him about his life before the war, but what she can gather was that he was an athletic man. She cannot imagine what it would be like for him to be so young and active one minute and then forever crippled the next.

Of course nowadays one looks at Paul Milner and sees a normal man walking without the aid of crutches or a cane. It does cause him some trouble when some well- meaning patriot asking why he hasn't called up. One time he lifted up his pant leg so the whole world could see his metal prosthetic.

Sam was usually amused by Paul's rarely displayed whimsy, but ever since he met Will Grayson again, he gets a faraway look that Sam could only guess that he wishes he was off fighting in exotic lands like North Africa and Singapore. Except for an occasional murder, work in the police station was not all that exciting.

Before Sam thought anymore about it, Milner came into his office. He looked very tired from having a case so late at night and not having to go home to freshen up. His face was better than Sam thought after the beating he took from Joe, but it was still black and blue and swollen.

"I'm so sorry, Paul," Sam apologized. "I didn't know that Joe's feelings for me were so intense."

"Well that purple dress you had on turned every man's eyes on you." Milner smiled. "Especially, with that big red flower."

Now what's wrong with that flower pin?" Sam asked with a fake pained expression.

"Well Sam, you know perfectly well your taste in clothes is a bit questionable."

Usually, a woman would be insulted by such a remark, but Sam was amused. She was used to Mr. Foyle's shock every time he sees her in civilian clothing so having Milner being honest about her clothes was refreshing.

"My Mr. Milner," she smiled. "Aren't you the fashion critic?"

Milner wanted to kiss her desperately, but he just had a conversation with Mr. Foyle only a few minutes ago. Mr. Foyle made it quite clear that though he does approve of his relationship with Sam he wants them to keep a professional façade when they are at the station.

"Sam, I talked with Mr. Foyle." Milner said turning the atmosphere of the room into a serious one. "He doesn't disapprove of us, but he makes it clear that as long as we work together, our conduct must be professional."

"So he's not mad at us." Sam was shocked.

"No, I think he approves of me going out of you than Andrew." Milner replied. "He thinks I will be a better influence on you."

"He probably knows my father will not approve of us so he wants us to know we have an ally."

"I'm not worried about your father or your uncles."

Sam sat down and sighed. She has to tell him what was in the back of her mind.

"Do you think that Jane would ever come back to Hastings?"

Milner looked at her in all seriousness.

"I think she might." He truthfully said. "Long before we were together, I wrote to Jane asking if we should divorce. She never answered back."

"And knowing her jealous nature..." Sam began thinking of the time where she stayed at Paul's home while looking for new lodgings, and Jane came upon them as they shared a rather jolly good time in his kitchen with the wireless on and her dancing. "I've been thinking if Jane comes back, I will step aside."

"You will do no such thing."

"If there's anything I learn from the vicarage was that marriage is sacred. You should have heard my father during the time of the abdication about the king marrying a twice divorced woman."

"Didn't think too much on Mrs. Simpson I gathered." Milner shook his head. "Sam, I am well aware of the church's position on divorce. Believe me; I get enough lectures from my own vicar about my separation from Jane."

"But what if she comes back?"

"I doubt it."

"Yet she still can come back."

" Yes, she can." Milner admitted.

"I can't be with you if she does."

"I will not go back to her, Sam." Milner said with determination. " I never told you the whole truth about our separation."

Sam found herself thinking back at that night in the pub where Milner told her that Jane went back to her sister indefinitely. There was always something he held back to her, and Sam did not press the issue. At the time, she was more worried about Mr. Foyle and Paul leaving than she was about Paul's marital issues. Besides, it was no secret that Jane Milner treated her husband like a second class citizen after his injury so it was no surprise to her and Mr. Foyle that Paul would end his marriage.

"Do you want to tell me, now?"

"No not now," Milner looked around. "Why don't I take you to a London restaurant after this case is shut?"

"All right, we'll make a weekend out of it." Sam grinned.

Desk Sergeant Brooke came in just then clearing his throat as he entered.

"Miss Stewart, Sgt. Milner" the Londoner announced. "Private Joe Farnetti would like to see you in the entrance hall."

"Probably coming to apologize," Sam beamed.

Milner grabbed his coat and hat as he was going back to investigate the case.

"He probably wants to take another whack at me." Milner muttered.


End file.
